Poveglia
by ChoLeeLee
Summary: Poveglia..  sebuah tempat yang belum terjamah. sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan misteri.  namun, kisah poveglia akan mempertemukan manusia itu. kyumin dan haehyuk.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : HaeHyuk, KyuMin, beberapa OC

Genre : Mistery, adventure, lil bit romance

Rate : T ke atas

Warning : BL love, typo banyak coz blm sempet ngedit, OOC akut, cerita gaje

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy reading^^

Takut.

Perasaan itu begitu kuat mencengkeram hatinya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar, membuat darahnya membeku hingga kulitnya menjadi pucat kehilangan rona.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara itu kembali datang merasuki indra pendengarannya. Membuat napasnya tercekat. Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya untuk menghalau alunan mengerikan itu dari indra pendengarannya. Dia pejamkan mata, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat itu erat-erat. Mencoba menghalau rasa takut yang semakin kuat ingin menguasai tubuhnya. Suara lonceng itu sudah tidak terdengar, namun dentangannya masih terus bertalu-talu dalam otaknya. Inikah suara lonceng kematian itu? Apakah ini tandanya dia akan berakhir di sini?

Menyelamatkan diri. Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Perlahan dia buka matanya, bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan dia sambar sebuah kunci dari atas meja. Dia berlari keluar dari bangunan sederhana itu menuju tempat dimana dia tambatkan kapal boatnya.

Srek!

Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya. Dia tajamkan indra pendengarannya mencari asal suara itu.

Srek! Srek!

Suara itu terdengar kembali, kali ini semakin jelas dari arah sebelah kanannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Rasa takut kembali menguasainya. Lari. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Dengan susah payah dia berlari melintasi semak belukar yang cukup lebat. Walaupun dirasa kakinya mulai melemah karena capai, tapi dia tetap tidak ingin berhenti. Apalagi dia tahu sesuatu yang tadi mendekatinya, sekarang sedang mengejar hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari arah tempat perahunya bersandar hingga tidak sadar sebuah akar pohon besar melintang di depannya.

Bruukkk!

Dia terjatuh di tumpukan batu berwarna putih. Tunggu! Ini bukan batu. Ini.. lebih mirip tengkorak. Tengkorak manusia. Dia tidak terjatuh dia atas tumpukan batu tapi tengkorak. Dan yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi bukan akar tapi tulang rusuk manusia. Hey! Tempat ini penuh dengan rangka manusia. Tempat apa ini? Pertanyaan itu menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Pemandangan ini membuatnya ingin segera keluar dari tempat menakutkan ini. Dia segera bangkit untuk berlari. Akan tetapi baru selangkah dia menapak di depannya berdiri sebuah sosok yang menakutkan. Sosok itu mengenakan mantel hitam berkerudung serta topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Sosok itu mengacungkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

AAAARRRGGHHHHH!

Longlongan mengerikan lagi-lagi memecah kesunyian malam itu.

XXX000XXX

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri setelah semalam penuh menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pesona bulan menandakan dimulainya hari baru. Sinarnya yang hangat menelusup di antara padatnya bangunan bergaya gothic, sedikit demi sedikit mengusir dinginnya hawa malam. Membangunkan para penduduk dari istirahat malam mereka untuk kembali bekerja.

Kota yang tadinya sepi itu, sedikit demi sedikit mulai hidup kembali oleh aktivitas warganya. Ada yang sedang membersihkan perahu, menata dagangan, bersiap melaut, hingga mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut para wisatawan. Itulah kegiatan sehari-hari dari warga yang berdiam diri di sebuah kota yang terletak di tengah laut ini.

Venesia, semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Ya, venesia merupakan salah satu kota tujuan wisata paling penting di dunia karena kota ini menjadi salah satu kota terbesar di dunia yang sangat terkenal keindahan dan keunikannya. Kota yang membentang di 117 pulau-pulau kecil di sepanjang Laut Adriatik di timur laut Italia ini sangat terkenal. Dengan bangunan-bangunan bergaya gothic yang dibangun di atas air, kuliner yang unik, hingga perjalanan menggunakan perahu tradisional Venesia mampu menarik sekitar 50.000 turis berkunjung ke Venesia ini.

"...bangunan-bangunan di Venesia ini dibangun di atas tumpukan-tumpukan kayu. Ya, bisa dikatakan pondasi dari bangunan di sini hanya berupa tumpukan kayu, Mister and Miss. Itulah letak keunikannya dimana kayu-kayu yang sudah terendam selama berabad-abad tidak hancur, bahkan masih utuh. Kayu-kayu yang terendam ini tidak akan membusuk secepat di permukaan karena kandungan mineral-mineral dalam air akan membuat sruktur kayu tersebut mengeras seperti batu. Oleh karena itu, pondasi ini dapat menopang bangunan-bangunan ini, Mister and Miss."

Orang-orang berkaca mata hitam itu menganggukkan kepala. "Wow! That's very interesting"

"Okey, Mister and Miss. Ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan kita. Semoga kalian semua merasa senang." Gondola itu mulai merapat ke dermaga dan para wisatawan mulai turun dari gondola itu hingga menyisakan dua orang pemuda.

Pemuda pertama berambut pirang sedang mengikatkan tali gondola ke dermaga kemudian menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat. "Kalau setiap hari begini lama-lama kita bisa kaya hyung!"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang menghitung lembaran uang dari para wisatawan tadi menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya, berterima kasihlah padaku yang punya wajah setampan ini sehingga para wisatawan tertarik menyewa gondola kita."

Pemuda berambut pirang hanya mencibir mendengar perkataan dari pemuda berambut coklat.

"Sungmin hyung narsis!"

"Lho memang kenyataannya aku tampan kan?" Ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Eunhyukie, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Kajja, kita makan siang." Ucap Sungmin yang disetujui oleh pemuda yang dipanggil Eunhyuk itu. Mereka mencari tempat yang cukup teduh untuk melepas penat sembari mengisi kembali tenaga mereka.

000XXX000

"Ne, aku baru saja sampai di hotel. Bisa kau kirim foto-foto mereka padaku?"

...

"Oke, mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mencari sesuatu yang 'menarik'."

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku kemari untuk ber'wisata'? Jadi biarkan aku melakukan dengan caraku sendiri. Annyeong!" Pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu menutup teleponnya. Tidak berselang lama sebuah email masuk menampilkan foto-foto beberapa orang. Sebuah seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Aku pasti mendapatkan kalian." Dia berkata dengan suara yang rendah.

000XXX000

"Hyuunngg!" Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari, menapaki jalanan penuh kerikil menuju sosok anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain ayunan.

Anak yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara dan menghentikan ayunannya. Dia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Waeyo?" Tanya anak yang berada di atas ayunan.

"Aku mencalimu kemana-mana hyung-ah. Kata Ahjumma hyung sedang belmain di sini." Kata anak yang lebih kecil masih dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Anak yang lebih kecil tadi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. " Ini hyung, aku melihat ini saat pelgi ke supelmalket sama eomma. Telus aku ingat sama hyung. Pelmen ini telihat imut dan manis sepelti hyung."

"Huwaah! Permen coklat! Apakah ini untukku?" Kata Anak yang lebih tua dengan mata berbinar-binar yang disambut oleh anggukan kepala dari anak yang lebih kecil. "Gomawo!" Kedua anak itu berpelukan dengan gembira.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung akan terus bermain bersamaku kan? Hyung jangan pernah bermain tanpa aku ya."

Anak yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan bermain bersamamu terus. Kita akan terus bersama sampai tua. Kalau perlu nanti saat kita sudah besar kita menikah saja supaya bisa tinggal bersama dan bermain terus sepanjang waktu."

"Aku mau! Hyung janji ya.. Janji jari kelingking?" Kata anak yang lebih kecil sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne, janji jari kelingking." Jari kelingking mereka bertautan mengikat janji kecil yang mereka ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut agak ikal terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sesekali dia mengigau menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang hingga pada akhirnya matanya terbuka. Kulit pucatnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Dia meraba bagian dadanya. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Sudah sekian lama tapi rasa sakit di hatinya itu tidak kunjung hilang. Itulah yang dirasakannya setiap mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang begitu manis tapi juga sangat membuatnya tersiksa dimana hyung yang disayanginya direnggut paksa. Dia begitu merindukan hyung kecilnya itu.

Saat dia sedang melamun membayangkan hyung kecilnya itu, handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia raih handphone dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidur kemudian membaca pesannya.

**From : Manager hyung**

**Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini tidak ada jadwal. Selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan lupa besok kita mulai syuting.**

Dia letakan kembali handphone-nya di meja kemudian bangun untuk mandi. Hari pertamanya di Venesia ini dia putuskan untuk berkeliling saja. Toh hari ini tidak ada jadwal. Dia pun menyambar handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

000XXX000

"Hyung, masakanmu ini benar-benar enak. Aku heran kenapa kita tidak membuka restoran saja? Masakanmu ini akan menarik para wisatawan hyung." Tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hyung itu tersenyum manis, "Bisnis restoran itu butuh modal besar Hyukkie-ah. Lagipula kita mengumpulkan uang untuk kembali ke korea bukan. Dan aku lebih suka menjadi tour guide. Itu lebih menyenangkan."

"Ne, arraseo Sungmin hyung. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin dengan bisnis restoran uang kita akan lebih cepat terkumpul jadi kita bisa cepat kembali ke korea dan mencari hartamu yang hilang."

Begitu kalimat itu selesai diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk, senyum Sungmin menghilang. Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Sungmin hyung, gwaenchana?"

Sungmin yang menyadari kekhawatiran sepupunya itu membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hyukkie."

"Mianhae hyung, jika aku membuatmu mengingatnya. Aku tak bermaksud..." Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya datang 2 orang wisatawan menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya sepasang suami istri berumur sekitar 50 tahun.

"Excuse me, bolehkah kami bertanya dimana letak hotel ini?" Salah seorang dari mereka menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Aahh, ini tidak jauh dari sini Sir. Hanya beberapa blok saja ke arah utara. Anda berdua wisatawan?" Tanya Sungmin yang telah memasang senyum manisnya.

"Yes, kami terpisah dari kelompok saat perjalanan menuju hotel dan kami tersesat."

"Kalau begitu biar saya antar ke hotel tersebut." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Thank you very much. You're so kind." Wisatawan itu menyalami Sungmin dengan wajah gembira.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar ke Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie, kau pulang ke rumah dulu. Aku akan mengantar mereka ke hotel. Jangan kemana-mana! Langsung pulang ne?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya mendengar Sungmin menasihatinya seperti anak kecil. "Arra, aku bukan anak kecil hyung. Tidak usah khawatir begitu, aku tidak akan hilang."

Sungmin hanya terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk sebelum mempersilahkan dua orang wisatawan tadi berjalan mengikutinya.

000XXX000

Asap rokok mengepul, membuat ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu menjadi agak berkabut. Tampak dua orang sedang sibuk berbincang.

"Ini mungkin cocok dengan anda Tuan. Kuat dan bandel dengan body menawan, terkesan sporty tapi mewah." Ujar laki-laki yang sedang menghisap cerutunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar pada orang di depannya.

"Seri F 458 Italia. Sangat menawan. Hanya ada 2 di dunia. Apakah ini salah satunya?" Seru orang berkemeja biru muda panjang.

Orang bercerutu yang berada di depannya tertawa kecil. "Bukankah suatu keberuntungan?"

Pemuda berkemeja biru muda panjang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Suatu kebanggaan bagi saya." Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. "Baiklah Mr. Val, uang 1 jam lagi akan masuk ke rekening anda. Lalu kapan saya bisa melihat barangnya?"

"Tidak sampai 24 jam, anda bisa langsung melihatnya, Tuan Aiden." Ujar orang bernama Mr. Val. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengajak orang bernama Aiden untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda Tuan Aiden." Mereka berjabat tangan. Mr. Val memanggil salah satu anak buahnya dan menyuruhnya mengantar Aiden keluar.

.

.

Aiden, pemuda itu tidak langsung pergi. Dia menunggu anak buah Mr Val masuk ke dalam bangunan itu kembali. Kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu masuk kembali. Dia mengawasi keadaan di dalam lewat jendela-jendela yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu. Setelah dirasanya cukup aman, dia berjalan mengendap ke sisi gedung dan berhenti tepat di depan tangga darurat. Perlahan dia langkahkan kakinya ke atas, begitu sampai di titik tertentu dia melompat ke balkon sebuah ruangan di lantai 3 dari bangunan tersebut. Dia masuk secara perlahan ke ruangan tersebut, mencari sesuatu. Dia telusuri tiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu, secarik kertas.

Festa del Redentore. Napolli. At 09.00 pm.

Dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia keluarkan sebuah notes kecil dari saku celananya dan dicopy-nya tulisan tersebut ke dalam notes-nya. Setelah itu disimpan kembali notes tersebut dalam sakunya dan dia perjalan perlahan ke balkon. Dia melompat kembali ke tangga darurat yang tadi digunakannya untuk naik. Turun perlahan dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, baru saja dia membalikkan badan seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

"Yah pencuri! Kau pikir mau kemana hah!"

000XXX000

Eunhyuk, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya memang tidak terletak di pinggir kanal, jadi dia harus meninggalkan gondolanya di dermaga dan berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya yang hanya terletak sekitar 2 blok dari dermaga. Biasanya dia pulang bersama sepupunya, Sungmin. Mereka akan selalu melempar gurauan sepanjang jalan, saling menggoda satu sama lain. Kalau diingat-ingat, mereka sudah hampir 5 tahun hidup bersama. Sejak orang tua Sungmin meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, dia memang langsung menyusul Sungmin ke Venesia. Orang tuanya sendiri? Jangan ditanya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana mereka dan dia juga tidak peduli. Dia lebih menyayangi Sungmin. Walaupun hanya berbeda usia 1 tahun tapi dia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti sosok orang tuanya sendiri, mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang ibu. Yah, sepupunya itu memang kadang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir anak gadisnya akan diculik oleh om-om mesum. Dan ayolah dia bukan gadis. Dia laki-laki dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi begitulah sepupunya.

Eunhyuk terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang diapit bangunan-bangunan bertingkat. Hanya 1 blok lagi dia sampai di rumahnya dan Sungmin. Akan tetapi, saat dia melewati satu bangunan bercat coklat susu, dia berhenti. Menyembunyikan badannya di balik tiang listrik yang berada di dekatnya. Manik matanya mengarah lurus pada seseorang yang terlihat sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di samping sebuah gedung. Pencuri. Kata yang terbersit dalam otaknya. Dia terus mengawasi gerak gerik orang tersebut. "Penampilannya cukup keren untuk seorang pencuri. Dasar pencuri jaman sekarang, mau mencuri saja kenapa berpakaian sekeren itu." Pikirnya.

Dia melihat orang itu memanjat tangga darurat di samping gedung. Matanya terus mengawasi orang tersebut. Orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan lewat balkon. "Awas saja! Kau akan kuseret ke kantor polisi. Dasar pencuri!" Geramnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat ke bangunan itu dan menyembunyikan badannya di balik celah dinding tidak jauh dari tangga daruratnya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar langkah seseorang turun dari tangga darurat.

"Yah pencuri! Kau pikir mau kemana hah!" Bentak Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan dua tangannya di dada. Orang yang baru saja membalikkan badannya itu terkejut melihat Eunhyuk. Manik mata Eunhyuk mengawasi pencuri itu. Dipandanginya pencuri itu dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar bukan pencuri biasa. Pikir Eunhyuk. Lihat saja penampilannya, kemeja biru muda dengan lengan panjang yang terlihat pas di badannya, celana jins hitam panjang, sepatu kulit yang mengkilap, rambut cepak berwarna hitam yang disisir rapi, dan jangan lupakan wajah yang putih dengan hidung mancung terkesan tampan. Sungguh, penampilannya benar-benar menipu.

"Kau! Ikut aku ke kantor polisi!" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyeret orang itu. Orang yang di seret hanya menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Tuan? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Kata orang itu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hah! Kau sudah mencuri, sekarang tidak mau mengaku. Kau itu sudah mencuri di rumah tetanggaku!" Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih berusaha menyeret orang yang dianggapnya pencuri itu.

Orang yang diseret hanya mendengus. "Tuan sebaiknya anda lepaskan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak ada urusan dengan anda."

"Tidak! Sampai kita sampai di kantor polisi." Tegas Eunhyuk.

Aish orang ini benar-benar. Pikir pemuda berbaju biru itu.

"Wuah! Ada UVO! Lihat!" Teriak orang itu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Eunhyuk yang terkejut menatap langit dan tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya dari orang itu.

"Mana?" Tanyanya.

Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh orang yang dianggap pencuri itu untuk melepaskan diri dari Eunhyuk dan berlari menjauhinya. Eunhyuk yang kemudian sadar dirinya ditipu mentah-mentah mengumpat atas kebodohannya. "Aish, bodohnya!"

"Yah! Pencuri jangan lari! Awas kau! Dasar brengsek!" Teriaknya sambil terus mengejar orang berbaju biru yang sudah menghilang di sebuah belokan. Eunhyuk mengikutinya terus hingga pada akhirnya dia kehilangan jejak orang itu. "Aish! Cepat sekali larinya. Kemana dia?" Umpatnya sambil terus mencari-cari jejak si pencuri. Namun, sepertinya orang itu sudah menghilang bak ditelan bumi, sehingga Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pulang ke rumah.

Tidak jauh tempat Eunhyuk berdiri, di sebuah celah dinding, seorang pemuda sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya. "Ah, dasar pemuda aneh! Menyusahkan saja!"

000XXX000

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang mematut-matutkan diri di depan kaca. Tidak jauh darinya seorang pemuda lain terlihat sedang malas-malasan di atas kasur sambil memilin-milin rambut pirangnya.

"Hyung, ayolah malam ini saja. Ijinkan aku ikut denganmu." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan nada memelas.

"Eunhyukkie, sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Untuk malam hari kau di rumah saja. Pekerjaan malam itu terlalu beresiko." Ujar pemuda yang dipanggil hyung itu sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, setiap kali dia meminta ikut pasti hyungnya selalu memberi alasan yang sama. Sikap over protective hyungnya ini kadang membuatnya kesal. "Hyung, kalau pekerjaan malam memang beresiko kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku kan juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Setidaknya kalau aku ikut, kita bisa saling menjaga." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sikap sepupunya. Dia cubit pipi sepupunya itu dengan gemas. "Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar malam-malam. Dengan wajah seperti itu kau bisa jadi sasaran empuk orang-orang mesum."

Eunhyuk makin kesal dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Yah, aku ini bukan anak gadis hyung. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu. Apa hyung tidak sadar jika wajah hyung itu juga terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja? Hyung juga bisa jadi sasaran empuk om-om tidak tahu diri."

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Eunhyukkie kau lupa, aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sungmin pura-pura menyombongkan diri yang dibalas cibiran oleh Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie baby, kau di rumah saja. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau kau mau tidur dan aku belum pulang letakkan kunci di tempat biasa." Pinta Sungmin seraya mengambil tas punggungnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti suami yang mau meninggalkan istrinya di rumah.

"Arraseo, Minnie chagi. Jangan pulang terlalu larut ne." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan yang membuat Sungmin tertawa. Setelah sosok Sungmin menghilang di belokan, Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

"Mian hyung, kalau kau tidak mengijinkanku maka aku akan mengikutimu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu hyung." Gumamnya lalu melenggang pergi mengikuti jejak Sungmin.

000XXX000

Seorang laki-laki berjas kasual merah hati sedang duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke punggung kursi. Dari mulutnya berkali-kali keluar asap disertai dengan aroma tembakau yang kuat. Manik mata abu-abunya masih menatap layar laptop. Sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya seiring matanya yang bergerak membaca sesuatu dari layar laptopnya.

**Name : Aiden Lee aka Lee Donghae**

**Company : SKIA (South Korean Intelligence Agency)**

**Occupation : Agen rahasia khusus**

"Kau pikir bisa bermain-main denganku Aiden."

"Marcus, awasi orang ini! Jika dia bergerak lebih jauh, habisi dia!" Suruhnya pada seorang anak buahnya sambil memberikan sebuah foto. Dia matikan cerutunya kemudian merapikan jas merah hatinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku bertaruh, dia pasti akan muncul di Napolli malam ini." Sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

000XXX000

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berambut coklat hazel itu berjalan tanpa ekspresi ke sebuah klub malam. Dia sudah habiskan waktunya sesiang ini dengan berkeliling Venesia walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa dunia ini tidak lagi terlihat indah. Mungkin sejak sosok orang yang sudah begitu mengisi hatinya itu menghilang. Keceriaannya ikut menghilang bersama sosok itu.

Pemuda itu masuk ke sebuah klub yang menurutnya menarik lalu memilih duduk di meja bar. Dia acungkan telunjuk kanannya memanggil si bartender. "Berikan aku wine yang paling enak." Ucapnya yang dibalas oleh acungan jempol dari sang bartender.

Sambil menunggu minuman pesanannya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Klub ini cukup luas dengan 2 lantai dimana lantai atas sepertinya digunakan untuk orang-orang tertentu saja karena Kyuhyun lihat tidak banyak orang di sana. Klub malam ini didekorasi dengan gaya romawi kuno namun tetap terkesan modern dan mewah. Sepertinya yang datang ke sini hanya orang-orang dengan budget lebih saja. Matanya yang masih menjelajah isi ruangan itu tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang membawa daftar menu ke salah satu meja. Sepertinya pelayan di sini. Kulitnya putih, rambut coklat tua dengan poni yang agak menutup matanya, serta badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Bisa Kyuhyun tebak pelayan itu orang Asia, dari wajahnya yang menurut Kyuhyun terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja. Kenapa namja semanis itu bekerja di tempat 'berbahaya' seperti ini? Begitu pikirnya. Dan wajahnya itu begitu mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang. Tapi sesegera mungkin dia tepis pikiran itu.

"Ini minuman anda Tuan. Selamat menikmati." Suara bartender menyeret jiwa Kyuhyun kembali ke raganya. Dia ucapkan terima kasih pada bartender itu kemudian mulai menikmati minuman berwarna merah cerry itu. Rasa manis cherry bercampur sensasi alkohol mulai menjelajah mulutnya begitu cairan itu diteguknya. Perasaan gelisah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Minum wine memang pilihan favorit penyanyi muda bersuara emas ini untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok yang terus menerus datang dalam mimpinya. Dia memang tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu barang sedikit pun. Sampai sekarang dia menjadi penyanyi yang dikenal seantero dunia juga demi sosok itu. Agar dimanapun sosok itu berada bisa melihatnya dan kembali di sisinya. Tapi hampir 10 tahun ini tidak ada kabar sedikitpun darinya. Kyuhyun mulai putus asa.

"Sungmin! Duduklah di sini sebentar! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Suara seseorang mengejutkannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya nama yang tadi disebut yang membuatnya terkejut.

Hatinya berdesir mendengar nama itu. Dia menoleh ke orang yang barusan berbicara. Dia melihat seseorang mendekati meja bar tempatnya duduk. Pelayan berwajah manis tadi. Ya, itu dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Dan.. dia tersenyum

Senyum manis yang begitu mirip dengan senyum hyungnya.

"Diakah Sungmin? Sungmin hyung? Sungminnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya berjalan perlahan ke arah pelayan berwajah manis yang sekarang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja. Manik onixnya masih tetap terkunci pada sosok itu. Jantungnya semakin berpacu saat dia semakin mendekati sosok yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Dalam hati dia takut jika orang di depannya ini bukan Sungmin hyungnya.

"Ya.. Maaf anda siapa?" Orang itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Benarkah ini dirimu? Lee Sungmin? Sungmin hyung? Aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia begitu sulit menjelaskannya. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti dia begitu bahagia menemukan hyung yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya. Sosok itu bergerak dalam pelukannya, mendorong dirinya kuat, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau? Jangan kurang ajar padaku atau kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi!" Bentaknya. Sinar matanya menunjukkan amarah. Kyuhyun menatap mata foxy itu dengan sedih.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku hyung? Bagaimana dengan ini? Apa kau melupakannya juga?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

000XXX000

"Napolli, sepertinya ini tempatnya." Kata seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia bergerak masuk ke bangunan yang diketahui merupakan sebuah klub malam. Dia lepas kacamatanya begitu di dalam dan dia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru klub. Mengawasi gerak-gerik semua pengunjung klub. Kemudian matanya terkunci pada sekumpulan orang berbadan kekar yang terlihat berjalan ke lantai dua. Dia melihat seseorang berjas merah hati berjalan paling depan di antara orang-orang itu. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah tangga. Dia ikuti arah kemana orang-orang tadi menghilang dibalik dinding di lantai 2. Lantai 2 klub malam ini suasananya sedikit berbeda dengan lantai satu, lebih tenang dan tidak banyak orang. Pemuda bernama Donghae itu melihat orang-orang yang tadi diikutinya masuk ke dalam satu-satunya pintu yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Donghae pun segera mengikuti masuk dimana pintu itu membawanya ke sebuah lorong dengan pintu-pintu di kanan kirinya. Lorong itu tidak begitu terang karena penerangannya hanya dari lampu-lampu kecil berwarna merah yang menempel di dinding-dindingnya. Orang-orang yang tadi diikutinya tidak tampak.

'Mereka pasti masuk di salah satu pintu' Pikir Donghae sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong sebelah dalam jaketnya. Sesuatu mirip sebuah I-pod. Dia pasang headset dari benda tersebut di telinganya kemudian bergerak dari pintu ke pintu. Sekilas dia hanya mirip orang yang sedang mendengarkan musik saja, tapi bukan musik yang didengarnya melainkan suara-suara orang yang berada di balik pintu-pintu tersebut.

"...ya tentu saja. Poveglia benar-benar menguntungkan kita. Festa del Redentore benar-benar tersembunyi di sana. Dunia akan benar-benar kita kuasai."

Terdengar suara tawa dari seseorang yang diikuti oleh orang yang lain.

"Benar-benar. Besok malam kita akan melakukan pengiriman besar-besaran ke Rusia. Mungkin kita bisa merayakan dengan beberapa teguk minuman dan para wanita." Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa dari dalam sana. Dia keluarkan handphone-nya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana. Tiba- tiba terdengar suara yang cukup familiar dari arah belakangnya dan cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Yah kau! Kau pikir bisa lolos dariku hah!"

000XXX000

"Napolli cafe and resto. Jadi selama ini Sungmin hyung bekerja di sini saat malam." Gumam seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil berjalan masuk ke bangunan itu.

"Tempat ini lebih seperti diskotik daripada restoran. Pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin hyung di tempat seperti ini?" Pemuda itu terus bergumam.

Dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari hyungnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berjaket kulit hitam tampak sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sepertinya dia mengenal pemuda itu. Tunggu. Bukankah itu pencuri yang tadi siang kabur darinya. Sebuah seringaian muncul di sudut bibir pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini."

Eunhyuk berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu ke lantai dua, dia melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat ini. Pencuri itu menarik minatnya. Dia ikuti terus pemuda yang sekarang telah menghilang di balik pintu berwarna merah. Perlahan di bukanya pintu itu hingga pada akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah lorong. Dia telusuri lorong itu sampai dia melihat sosok pemuda pencuri itu sedang berjalan mengendap-endap dari pintu ke pintu.

'Mau mencoba mencuri lagi eoh? Tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini!' Batin Eunhyuk geram. Saat pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, Eunhyuk perlahan mendekatinya.

"Yah Kau! Kau pikir bisa lolos dariku hah!" Bentaknya cukup membuat pemuda di depannya ini terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata pemuda itu melebar saat melihat Eunhyuk.

"Hah, kau lagi. Apa sebenarnya maumu? Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Kata pemuda itu malas.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin sekali dia meninju orang di depannya ini yang memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah. "Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi, pencuri."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku bukan pencuri. Kau salah orang. Dan jangan berbicara keras atau kau akan mengacaukan semuanya."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku berteriak-teriak. Kau takut orang di dalam akan keluar lalu menangkapmu karena aku berteriak-teriak memberi tahu mereka bahwa kau mau mencuri sesuatu dari mereka. Kau takut rencanamu gagal kan? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Aku akan membawamu ke... eh?" Belum sempat Eunhyuk meneruskan kata-katanya, pemuda itu menariknya menjauh dari pintu itu. Lalu dia rasakan sesuatu di belakang tengkuknya yang mendorongnya mendekat ke pemuda itu. Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin membuka mulut untuk protes, namun sesuatu telah mengunci bibirnya. Telunjuk pemuda itu menempel di bibirnya. Mencegahnya untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

"SSShh, kalau kau tidak diam kita berdua bisa mati."

Eunhyuk mencoba mendorong pemuda itu. Posisi mereka ini membuat Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman. Posisi mereka ini pasti akan membuat orang salah paham, mengira mereka sedang berciuman. Bahkan bisa Eunhyuk rasakan hangat napas pemuda di depannya itu. Eunhyuk menatap manik kelam pemuda itu, matanya sewarna dengan langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang. Indah. Pemuda itu juga sedang menatapnya intens. Dan itu cukup membuat rasa hangat menjalar di kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Anak muda memang penuh gairah." Suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan dua orang itu. Eunhyuk refleks mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

"Tuan Aiden, sepertinya anda dan kekasih anda ini menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang salah." Ucap orang berjas merah hati sambil tersenyum tipis menatap dua orang di depannya itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh menatap orang berjas merah hati itu. "A-aku bukan kekasihnya." Jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Mr. Val, tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini. Sedang apa anda di sini?" Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Aiden itu.

"Pertanyaan yang sama yang akan kuajukan padamu Tuan Aiden. Dan kurasa anda bukannya tidak sengaja bisa sampai di sini. Benarkan begitu Aiden atau aku bisa menyebutmu Lee Donghae?" Lalu tiba- tiba muncul sekumpulan orang-orang bertubuh kekar mengelilingi mereka.

"Yah! Ada apa ini? S-siapa kalian?" Seru Eunhyuk bingung. Rasa takutnya muncul melihat orang-orang itu. Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak akan selamat melawan semua orang berbadan besar itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kekasihmu itu terlalu mencampuri urusanku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari kalian lolos." Sebuah seringaian singgah di bibir Mr. Val. "Bereskan mereka berdua!" Suruh Mr. Val pada anak buahnya.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk membawanya lari setelah sebelumnya menendang salah seorang anak buah Mr. Val yang mencoba menangkap mereka.

"Payah! Cepat kejar mereka!" Seru Mr. Val pada anak buahnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terus berlari, mereka mencapai pintu merah yang membawa mereka kembali ke suasana klub. Di belakang mereka anak buah Mr. Val masih terus mengejar. Saat mereka mencapai tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah, beberapa orang berkulit hitam menghadang. Orang suruhan Mr. Val juga. Terpojok, itulah keadaan mereka sekarang. Para anak buah Mr. Val mendekat akan menangkap mereka berdua. Namun, Donghae dengan gerakan cepat mulai menghajar orang-orang berkulit hitam itu, membuka jalan mereka untuk turun ke lantai satu. Eunhyuk yang masih syok hanya mengikut saja saat Donghae kembali menarik tangannya untuk berlari.

Di lantai bawah beberapa orang juga tampak mulai menghadang mereka. Donghae mencari jalan lain untuk keluar dari klub malam ini. Dia membawa Eunhyuk berlari di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang menari di dance floor. Orang-orang yang sedang asyik menari itu berteriak-teriak marah karena diganggu. Tidak heran jika itu menciptakan sedikit keributan kecil di sana. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dengan selamat dari klub malam tersebut. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di dalam bayangan sebuah bangunan di depan klub malam itu sambil mengatur napas yang terengah-engah.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih terengah.

"Bukankah kau sudah dengar dari orang tadi. Aku Lee Donghae." Jawab Donghae yang juga tengah mengatur napasnya.

"Kau orang Korea? Kenapa datang jauh-jauh dari Korea hanya untuk mencuri? Orang-orang tadi marah karena kau pernah mencuri dari mereka bukan? Aish, dan aku ikut tertuduh gara-gara dirimu." Rutuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela napasnya, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu aku bukan pencuri. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau jadi terlibat. Itu salahmu sendiri yang terus menerus mengikutiku. Dan kau sudah mengacaukan misiku." Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau ini agen rahasia." Cibir Eunhyuk. "Pencuri mana ada yang ma..."

DORRRR!

Sebuah tembakan mengejutkan mereka. Di depan klub malam itu laki-laki berjas merah hati berdiri membawa pistol. Para anak buahnya berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Lari!" Teriak Donghae. Namun terlambat karena anak buah Mr. Val sudah mengepung mereka. Salah satunya sudah menangkap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkeraman di kedua lengannya tidak mengendur. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menjadi gelap setelah dirasakan sesuatu mengenai tengkuknya.

Donghae masih mencoba melawan saat melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di bawa menuju sebuah kapal boat yang sepertinya sengaja sudah disiapkan.

"Yah! Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Donghae membuatnya sedikit lengah. Kesempatan ini digunakan anak buah Mr. Val untuk menyerang Donghae. Pukulan tepat mengenai perut Donghae membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Belum sempat membalas, orang itu sudah kembali melancarkan pukulan yang kali ini mendarat tepat di rahangnya. Kesadarannya menurun saat satu lagi pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuknya. Melihat Donghae yang sudah tidak berdaya, orang itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Donghae ke tanah. Saat penglihatannya makin mengabur, Donghae melihat seorang berjas merah hati mendekatinya dan meminumkannya sesuatu. Entah apa itu yang pasti cairan itu membuat dadanya sangat sakit hingga membuat napasnya sesak. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya,

Donghae masih dapat mendengar orang itu berbicara, "Selamat tinggal Aiden. Kekasihmu pasti bernilai jual tinggi di Rusia. Senang berbisnis denganmu." Suara itu semakin lama semakin melemah seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran Donghae.

….tbc….

Setelah baca bolehkah anda meninggalkan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Poveglia

Chapter : 2 / 3 (maybe)

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun dan beberapa OC pendukung

Genre : Misteri, Adventure, Romance (?)

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi/BL, Don't like don't read, typo bertebaran

Disclaimer : KyuMin dan HaeHyuk saling memiliki..#plak

Happy Reading^^

Previous Chapter

"Yah! Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Donghae membuatnya sedikit lengah. Kesempatan ini digunakan anak buah Mr. Val untuk menyerang Donghae. Pukulan tepat mengenai perut Donghae membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Belum sempat membalas, orang itu sudah kembali melancarkan pukulan yang kali ini mendarat tepat di rahangnya. Kesadarannya menurun saat satu lagi pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuknya. Melihat Donghae yang sudah tidak berdaya, orang itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Donghae ke tanah. Saat penglihatannya makin mengabur, Donghae melihat seorang berjas merah hati mendekatinya dan meminumkannya sesuatu. Entah apa itu yang pasti cairan itu membuat dadanya sangat sakit hingga membuat napasnya sesak. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Donghae masih dapat mendengar orang itu berbicara, "Selamat tinggal Aiden. Kekasihmu pasti bernilai jual tinggi di Rusia. Senang berbisnis denganmu." Suara itu semakin lama semakin melemah seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran Donghae.

Sungmin menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini dengan bingung. "Minnie, ini aku. Tidak ingatkah kau padaku?" Pemuda itu berbicara lagi dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih.

"Min, Minnie hyung.." Dan dia mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil. Nama kecil yang hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, terutama dia, dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Ne hyung, ini aku. Cho Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin melebar menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Apakah ini nyata?"

Sungmin masih terpaku, dia masih terperangkap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah semuanya bukan hanya bayangan maya imajiner yang dia ciptakan. Apakah sosok di depannya adalah sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan?

Bolehkah Sungmin berharap. Bolehkah Sungmin meyakini bahwa setiap detik yang berlalu ini nyata. Bukan sebuah ilusi saja.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Ne, ini aku, Min."

Tangan Sungmin terjulur, jari – jemarinya menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Dia telusuri setiap lekuk wajah itu, seakan setiap sentuhan itu dapat membantu meyakinkannya.

"Kyu.." Suara Sungmin bergetar.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut bertemu Kyuhyun di sini, dia tidak percaya setelah sekian lama ternyata dia bisa melihatnya kembali dan dia begitu gembira karena hal itu.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil hyungnya erat. Seolah dia tidak ingin Sungminnya kembali menghilang, pergi darinya lagi. Dia rasakan bahu Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin menangis.

"Hyung, uljima.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Sungmin, menariknya menjauh agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin. Wajah itu tidak berubah,masih tetap semanis saat Kyuhyun terakhir kali melihatnya. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Cairan bening mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Mianhae.. ku mohon maafkan aku." Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Cairan bening itu mengalir semakin deras di pipi Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh.

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan hyung? Kau tidak berbuat salah padaku."

"Ahni, aku bersalah padamu. Aku mengingkari janji kita. Aku bersalah padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja. Mian." Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik wajah menatap mata onix milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak salah, Min hyung. Aku percaya kau tidak akan pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan."

…..

….

FLASHBACK

"Minnie bangun sayang.. Minnie?"

Seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tempat tidurnya.

"Minnie chagi, ireona.." Sekali lagi suara itu merasuk dalam indra pendengarannya. Dengan berat hati remaja itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Waeyo eomma? Ini sudah pagi ya?" Ucap remaja bernama Sungmin itu sambil menggosok kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. "Minnie, appamu akan dipindah tugaskan. Kita sekeluarga akan pindah malam ini juga."

Mata Sungmin yang sedari tadi terasa berat, tiba-tiba langsung terbuka lebar begitu mendengar perkataan eommanya. "Pindah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan eomma?"

"Ne, kita akan pindah chagi. Untuk itulah eomma membangunkanmu. Kemasilah pakaianmu dan barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa."

"Sekarang? Tapi kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu chagi. Yang penting sekarang kau kemasi barang-barangmu karena appa sudah menunggu."

Sungmin membeku di tempat, pikirannya melayang akan sosok pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Bagaimana jika dia kesepian?

Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi?

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Optimis menyebar ketika hatinya bersikeras menghapus keraguan yang ada. Ya..., pasti mereka akan bertemu kembali. Belum sempat pemuda itu beranjak, ibunya sudah mengeluarkan isi lemarinya, mengeluarkan semua barang-barang dan pakaiannya.

"Eomma, haruskah kita pindah?" Sungmin kembali bertanya pada ibunya. Dia benar-benar berat meninggalkan rumahnya. Tidak, sebenarnya anak laki-laki itu yang membuatnya tidak rela untuk pergi.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum, "Eomma tahu, kau sudah begitu menyayangi tempat ini chagi. Tapi bagaimanapun kita tetap harus pindah."

Akhirnya Sungmin beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan membantu sang eomma yang sedang mengepak pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Perempuan paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut putranya. "Maafkan umma, Umma janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. kau pasti dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat, aku percaya Lee Sungmin akan dapat bertahan di tempat apapun." Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Meski hatinya menolak dan memberontak dia tidak mampu menolaknya. Mengikuti apa yang sudah digariskan olehnya. dia percaya, suatu hari nanti semuanya akan kembali normal, kembali bertemu dengan namja- tidak - dongsaeng yang disayanginya. bukankah keyakinan itu akan selalu berakhir dengan goresan takdir yang lebih indah?

.

.

.

"Italia?" Remaja berwajah manis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Baru 2 jam yang lalu dia dikejutkan oleh Eommanya yang membangunkannya dan mengajaknya pindah, sekarang dia dikagetkan dengan kata-kata sang Appa.

"Ne, kita akan menetap di Italia." Ulang sang appa yang sedang merapikan jasnya.

Kembali Sungmin membeku dalam duduknya.

Italia?

Itu sangat jauh bukan?

Itu berarti dia benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan 'dongsaengnya'. Tiba-tiba dia merasa hatinya perih. Entah mengapa, Sungmin benar-benar tidak rela jika jauh dari 'dongsaengnya' itu. Setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada namja itu.

Sungmin mencari sesuatu dalam tas ranselnya. Dia terus mengaduk isi tasnya untuk mencari. Namun sepertinya benda yang dicari tidak ditemukannya. "Aish, mana ponselku?"

"Aish, Lee Sungmin paboya! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan ponselku?"

"Minnie, sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Ayo kita masuk ke pesawat." Ucap sang eomma yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku meminjam ponsel? Aku ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun. Setidaknya aku memberi tahunya kalau kita pindah. Jebal..."

"Tapi pesawat kita sebentar lagi take off Minnie-ah." Kali ini sang appa yang berbicara.

"Aku mohon. Sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya appa. Eomma?" Sungmin kembali memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ne?" Nyonya Lee akhirnya memberikan ponselnya.

"Gomawo eomma! Aku janji tidak akan lama." Sungmin langsung menghubungi nomor yang sudah begitu dikenalnya. Dia menunggu seseorang di seberang sana untuk menjawab.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Bahkan sampai 10 detik berlalu, tidak ada jawaban dari orang tersebut.

"Ayo Kyu cepat angkat teleponnya." Sungmin menggumam cemas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, cepat angkat! Setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kali."

Tuutt... tuttt... tuttt...

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi."

"Aish, apa-apaan ini!" umpat Sungmin. Sekali lagi dia mendial nomor yang sama, namun lagi-lagi dia harus menelan kecewa.

"Minnie! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Sungmin mendengar dirinya dipanggil sang eomma yang sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu pemberangkatan.

"Ne, eomma." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu pemberangkatan dengan lemas. Hatinya kembali terasa perih. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal Kyu.. maafkan aku.."

Flashback End

.

.

.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum menatap manik onix Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Lalu hyung, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di Venesia dan bekerja di tempat ini? Dimana Ahjussi dan Ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar kembali. "M-mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan Kyu, 5 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian semua aset perusahaan Appa beserta rumah keluarga kami terpaksa ku jual untuk melunasi hutang Appa. Ternyata Appa ditipu oleh salah satu anak buahnya hingga tanpa sadar membuat keluarga kami berhutang dalam jumlah besar. Akhirnya aku pergi ke Venesia dan menetap di sini bersama sepupuku Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin, membiarkannya menumpahkan air matanya. Jujur, Kyuhyun merasa sakit melihat hyungnya menangis. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Sungmin-nya mengalami semua ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sakit adalah selama ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi hyungnya.

"Mianhae hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kembali sedih."

Kyuhyun masih terus memeluk tubuh Sungmin, hingga tiba-tiba keadaan di sekitar mereka mulai kacau. Orang-orang yang sedang menari di dance floor meneriaki sesuatu. Terlihat di antara kerumunan itu dua orang sedang berlari menuju pintu keluar dan di belakang mereka tampak orang-orang berbadan kekar mengejar. Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, memicingkan mata melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Eunhyukie?" Ucap Sungmin saat manik matanya mengenali salah seorang dari dua pemuda yang sedang berlari. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung karena melihat wajah Sungmin terlihat terkejut saat melihat ke sumber kekacauan itu.

"Itu Hyukkie sepupuku, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin sambil melihat ke tempat Eunhyuk menghilang.

"Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Dan siapa orang-orang yang mengejarnya?" Gumam Sungmin.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkahkan kaki mengikuti orang-orang itu, sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Okey?" Belum sempat Sungmin menanggapi, Kyuhyun sudah membawanya berlari mengikuti jejak orang-orang tadi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai di pintu utama klub malam itu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, dia bingung pintu utama yang biasanya dijaga oleh dua orang bodyguard dan seorang resepsionis kini sepi.

DOOORRR!

Suara tembakan terdengar dari luar, refleks membuat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin bersembunyi di belakang meja resepsionis.

"Hyukkie!" Bisik Sungmin di balik dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa rasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya ini bergetar. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin agar pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini tenang.

"Eunhyukkie! A-apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyu? K-kita harus menyelamatkannya!" Sungmin mencoba berdiri, namun Kyuhyun menariknya, membawanya kembali bersembunyi.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Sebaiknya kita menunggu hingga aman." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sepupuku di sana. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini."

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi ingat siapapun di luar sana punya senjata. Kita tidak tahu ada masalah apa. Kalau kau keluar menyerang mereka sekarang, itu lebih berbahaya. Mereka akan membunuhmu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih menenangkan Sungmin.

"Sepupuku juga bisa mati jika kita hanya berdiam di sini Kyu." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Sekarang ini emosi, rasa takut dan khawatir bercampur dalam hatinya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga benar, jika sekarang dia keluar, orang-orang itu bisa saja membunuhnya. Sungmin hanya berharap apapun yang terjadi semoga sepupunya baik-baik saja.

Perlahan pelukan Kyuhyun dari tubuh Sungmin mengendur. Suasana di luar juga terdengar lebih tenang. Kyuhyun berdiri mencoba melihat keadaan di luar klub. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Di luar klub, orang-orang berbadan besar tadi sudah tidak tampak, begitu pula dengan sosok Eunhyuk. Sungmin berkeliling mencari sosok sepupunya itu, bibirnya terus menerus memanggil nama Eunhyuk. Namun, nihil, sosok Eunhyuk tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun.

Tidak lama kemudian, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok tubuh seseorang terbaring tak berdaya di samping sebuah bangunan tak jauh dari klub. Dia tepuk bahu Sungmin dan tangannya mengacung ke arah sosok itu.

"Minnie hyung, di sana..."

...

...

...

...

Hangatnya sinar mentari pagi yang menelusup melalui celah-celah atap sebuah rumah membuat pemuda yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu membuka matanya. Dia kerjabkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Sebuah pemandangan kamar sederhana terpampang di matanya.

"Di mana aku?" Dia tidak mengenali kamar ini. 'Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?'

Dia mencoba bangun dan rasa pening langsung menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya merintih menahan sakit. Belum reda rasa sakit itu, dia merasakan sepasang tangan mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Kau sudah sadar, dimana Hyukkie?" Suara seseorang yang begitu dingin terdengar seiring dengan makin kuat cengkeraman di bahunya. Dia buka kembali kedua matanya. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berwajah asia sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jawab aku. Dimana Hyukkie?" belum mampu menuai kesadaran seutuhnya, kembali berbagai serangan dia dapat, "Kau orang terakhir yang bersamanya bukan? Dimana dia?" Pemuda itu mengguncang bahunya keras, membuat kepalanya kembali terasa pening.

"Yah! Jawab aku!" Bentak pemuda itu.

"Minnie hyung, tenanglah." suara lain menginterupsi, dia mengerjabkan mata memperjelas bias yang dia hadapi sekarang. Hanya bayangan samar yang terlihat, kepalanya seakan memaksa dirinya untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Terlalu sakit, bahkan indera pendengarannya terdengar suara dengungan yang memekakan. Hanya bisa terima, ketika tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya kini terlepas entah kemana meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam buaian ranjang sederhana yang dia tempati.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau berikan pemuda itu makanan. Setidaknya setelah dia pulih, kau bisa memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Dia bisa mati jika kau seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kau harus menjaganya dan pastikan pemuda itu tidak kabur."Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan kasar, membuat hentakan keras.

Dan setelah itu, Donghae mulai sanggup mencerna semuanya. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini.

Bar

Tembakan

Pemuda berambut pirang platina

Suara deru kapal

Dan racun

Ya…, kilasan - kilasan itu sangat jelas beredar dalam memori-nya. Donghae mencengkeram kepalanya, rasa sakit kembali menggerogoti. Dia mencoba bangun, bersandar pada ranjang. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana luka-luka itu membakar tubuhnya.

Kemudian, sesuatu kembali menyadarkannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia harus mencari pemuda itu. Kali ini dia benar-benar bangun, walaupun rasa sakit semakin menghujam saat tubuhnya bergerak.

"Yah, kau pikir kau bisa kabur dengan tubuh seperti itu." Suara bass milik Cho Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah tertatih Donghae. Donghae menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat hazel sedang berdiri menatapnya.

Belum sempat dia membalas ucapan sang brunete, sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya. "Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku, kau mau kemana brengsek. Kembalikan adikku," Pemuda berpakaian merah muda menghambur, mencengkeram bahu pemuda yang baru sadar. Ada setitik emosi yang terlihat dari kedua mata Donghae. Perasaan bersalah. Tidak dipungkiri rasa itu masuk begitu saja, membelenggu pada titik dimana dirinya hanya mampu bertindak. Melibatkan pemuda naif itu adalah kesalahannya. Hanya pasrah, menerima pukulan pun dia terima untuk sekarang ini. Ya dia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? memukulku?"

Pemuda berpakaian merah muda itu menggeram marah, tangannya yangg terkepal melayang ke arah pipi kanan Donghae. Namun, sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di pipi Donghae, ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

"Min hyung, kendalikan dirimu." Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyunlah yang menghentikan pukulan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Apa aku salah jika aku memukulnya, dia pantas mendapatkannya."Sungmin berteriak mengeluarkan emosi yang telah memuncak. Tidak dipungkiri berbagai perasaan berkecambuk di benaknya. Marah, Khawatir. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana kabar sepupu kesayangannya sekarang .

"Kalau kau memukulnya pun, sepupumumu tidak akan kembali. Kita pikirkan bagaimana cara mencarinya hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam kebimbangan yang nyata, Sungmin terduduk di tepi ranjang meratapi apa yang dialami. Dan hanya keheningan yang melanda, hanya terdengar suara dentuman jam dan kobaran api di perapihan.

"Maaf.." Akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan suara.

Dia hanya bisa berkata maaf untuk sekarang ini. Semuanya salahnya. Hilangnya pemuda itu adalah kegagalan pertama yang dia lakukan. Semuanya tidak hanya berimbas pada etos kerja yang dia lakukan, tapi pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Bahkan dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda di depannya.

"Cih, kata maafmu itu tidak akan mengembalikan Hyukkie." Ucap sungmin sinis. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. dia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, mungkin ada petunjuk yang bisa membantunya menyelamatkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Flashback

_"..Poveglia benar-benar menguntungkan kita.."_

_"..Besok akan ada pengiriman besar-besaran ke Rusia.."_

_"..Kekasihmu pasti akan laku keras di Rusia,Aiden."_

Flaskback end

"Kurasa aku tahu dimana saudaramu." Ucapan Donghae mengagetkan baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

...

...

...

...;

"Air panas untuk berendam sudah siap Tuan. Silahkan!" Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian pelayan pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Tuan?" Pelayan itu kembali memanggil sang Tuan yang dirasa tidak meresponnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian turun dari ranjangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu melepas semua kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, perlahan dia masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Sabun aroma strawberry terkuar dari busa-busa yang menutupi air. Dia pejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma terapi yang membuat syaraf-syarafnya terasa nyaman. Dia mulai melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum polos sambil memainkan balon balon sabun yang tercipta. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Mandi di kamar mandi mewah.

"Pasti mereka orang baik, mana mungkin mereka memperlakukan seseorang yang diculik seperti ini. Yang jahat pasti pencuri itu."ucapnya pelan.

Dia terkikik menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun hingga bersih. Pikiran polos berkembang dengan halus merasuk pada otaknya.

Belum sempat dia berfikir pintu kamar mandi terbuka, seorang ahjuma datang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kenapa Ahjuma masuk,"teriak pemuda itu.

Ahjuma itu hanya tersenyum, dia mendekat menatap wajah polos yang ada di depannya. "Aku hanya disuruh menghaluskan kuku-mu." Eunhyuk membeku di tempat mencerna sesuatu yang masih belum dia nalar. Dengan polos, pemuda itu mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum, merasa diperlakukan baik dan istimewa.

"Ternyata jadi orang kaya itu enak. Mau melakukan apapun sudah tersedia dan disiapkan. Kalau begini aku mau diculik dari dulu-dulu. hehehe..." Mendengar perkataan polos pemuda bernama eunhyuk itu, ahjuma itu hanya tersenyum. 'Polos sekali anak ini, dimana Tuannya menemukan anak sepolos ini?' Pikir ahjumma itu.

"Sungmin hyung pasti iri kalau melihatku sekarang. Hehe.. Tapi bagaimana kabar sungmin hyung ya? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Belum ada sehari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku sudah merindukannya." Gumam Pemuda pirang itu.

Saat dirinya sedang memikirkan sepupunya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka kembali. Kali ini bukan wanita paruh baya yang masuk tetapi seorang lelaki. Dilihat dari parasnya, lelaki itu berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. "Kau menikmati acara mandimu?" Ucapan laki-laki itu mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Pemuda itu mengerjap. Mata polos berbinar mengangguk ketika lelaki itu bertanya. Hanya tersenyum polos sambil meniup gelembung-gelembung sabun. Lelaki itu menyeringai menatap sosok ahjuma yang masih setia membersihkan kuku pemuda bodoh di depannya.

"Setelah ini, siapkan dia dengan baik. dia akan menjadi jewel yang paling diinginkan pada malam nanti."

Ahjuma itu mengangguk. "Untuk kasus ini, kau sangat kejam Mr. Val.".

Lelaki bernama Mr. Val hanya tertawa kemudian keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan pemuda polos yang masih berkutat pada dunia kenaifannya.

Ahjumma tadi kembali menatap eunhyuk. "Tuan, sekarang waktunya mengeringkan tubuhmu. Kau harus segera berdandan dan bersiap diri."

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktivitas bermain sabunnya dia mencerna perkataan Ahjumma tadi baik-baik.

"Berdandan? bersiap diri? Memang aku akan pergi kemana?" Ahjumma itu tersenyum misterius,

"Kau akan jalan-jalan bersama Mr. Val ke Rusia nanti malam."

Eunhyuk menatap bingung, "Rusia? lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin hyung?"

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 juga.. Arrgghhh! Sepertinya tambah gaje!

Khamsahamnida buat para reader yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ini...*emang ada yang nunggu thor?*

Mianhae karena saya updatenya lama.. karena ada hal ini dan itu yang membuat saya bener-bener dilanda virus WB dan sempet putus asa untuk melanjutkan fic ini.*malah curhat*

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih dan minta maaf untuk para reader yang di chapter 1 kemarin sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir membaca fic saya. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review-nya. Maaf tidak bisa ku bales satu-satu.

Tanggal 13…., hmmm. Happy Kyumin day for Joyers.

Yoshhh…., jika anda berkenan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review.


End file.
